The Classics
by Cutebutdeadlyalchemist
Summary: Death Note characters ranting about the different classics forced upon high school students.  XD  Open to any suggestions!
1. BB reads Romeo and Juliet

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, the Alphabet (A, B, L, Q), or Romeo and Juliet (that's William Shakespeare.)

Note before you start reading and hate me… this is NOT and B and L Romeo and Juliet based love fanfiction. So if that's what you want it is probably somewhere out there but NOT here… sorry. But you can still read it. I still think it's good… anyways… you have been warned.

* * *

Beyond Birthday was deep in concentration. His brow was furrowed and his lips mouthed silent words to himself as his scarlet eyes scanned the contents of the pages in front of him. "What is this inane garbage?" B asked himself causing L to look up in confusion.

"What are you going off about?" L sighed, looking at his lookalike. He eyes the book B held in his pale hands, unable to read the cover.

"They say that this is one of the greatest works of literature but honestly I think it is a piece of outdated words that have been printed on paper and thrust upon students to read in hopes they will have a "better understanding" of romance," B ranted.

L cocked an eyebrow, "What book could you possibly feel this strongly about?" B showed L the cover and L resisted the urge to smirk at him. The title was Romeo and Juliet. "I can see why you feel so strongly about this book but it is a great work of literature."

"All they say is doth, eth, and so forth and so on. Do we honestly expect our youth to understand the out-dated Shakespearean language?" B asked rhetorically, "I mean, when I go and type in "doth", the computer says it is not a word!"

"It is considered the pinnacle of romantic novels," L retorted, "Even Twilight was based off of it."

"Well that explains why I don't like it," B mumbled and L rolled his eyes.

"Would you like me to retrieve the "genius", Light Yagami to help?" L asked and B's eyes glowed with anger.

"Absolutely not!" B said sharply, "I do not want that pansy with a notebook helping me! And how could he when his last name spells "I'm a gay!" What would he know about a girl and boy romance?" L sighed and stifled his laughter. It always amused him when B called Light a pansy or brought up his last name. And B had just said both with one fell swoop. "Why should I continue reading this anyways? I know it will not interest me," B said, closing the book.

"Maybe because people die at the end," L cooed and B's eyes widened with excitement as he opened the book again.

"Well then I guess it is not absolute garbage if people die," B mumbled as he began reading.

L was always amazed at what B found entertaining.

~THE END-ETH~

* * *

TADA! I am reading Romeo and Juliet right now in English and this popped into my head. Hope you enjoyed it... It was fun making fun of Light!.. Sorry to all Light fans out there! XD


	2. Near reads Of Mice and Men

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!

* * *

A white haired boy sat on his bed, reading intently while twirling one lock of his bushy hair between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes scanned the pages at a remarkable rate that could only be possibly achieved by some sort of genius prodigy. He was so engrossed in his book that he did not even notice the leather clad, tall boy walk in. Said boy was steaming with anger and upon noticing that the other boy hadn't even bothered to look up, he dropped the contents of what he was carrying on the ground and slammed the door closed.

"There's no need to become upset," the reading boy said without even looking up from the book, "I know you are there."

This caused the other to be even angrier and he spat out, "Keep your damn toys away from my room! I almost tripped on them on my way out."

"That's too bad. I thought I had them strategically placed so that that would not happen."

"You little bastard! Near what the hell, I…" he said and then trailed off, "And why won't you put that damn book down!"

As if to emphasize the point, Near did not look up and continued to stare down at the book. "I find it an interesting book, Mello. It is considered a classic. I mean who has not read _Of Mice and Men?_" he explained, "I find that I relate many of us to these characters."

"How so?"

"Well, I find that Light Yagami would be most closely related to Curly who is a very annoying and full-of-himself character. Misa Amane would be in closest relation to Curly's wife who is so unimportant and annoying that the author does not even grant her a name."

"And what about us?" Mello asked.

"I find us to be most closely related to the two main characters," Near explained.

"And they are…?"

"I find myself to be in close relation to George who is smart and the brains of any operation. He can work but prefers to have others do his work for him. Hence why he travels with Lennie, the other main character who is closest to you. He is strong and kind, a gentle giant of sorts. He can also be deadly and does not know his own strength."

Mello stared at the boy in shock, unable to comprehend the level of compliments that Near had just spoken. Instead of pondering over what had been said, he turned from the room, muttering, "Yeah yeah, just keep your toys away from me."

Near chuckled slightly after the boy left, continuing to read. Mello did not realize the Lennie was also mentally challenged. He also did not realize that George kills him in the end. "Oh Mello, you are so gullible."

* * *

~AN~

The first one was such a hit I just had to make another. Thanks to all you for reading and reviewing. They were very entertaining to read. A lot of you suggested I write about Macbeth which I will once I actually read it. This one is short but hopefully sweet. Hope you found it at least a bit humorous.


	3. Peter Rabbit

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note... or the following story reference.

* * *

Light played with his pencil anxiously, rolling it between his fingers, tapping it against the table or chair, anything to keep his mind occupied. The chain of the handcuffs that connected his hand to that of L's rattle at each slight movement that Light made. He sighed exasperatedly, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head. L stared at his tea in front of him, seemingly ignoring Light's movements.

"I can't take this anymore, Ryuzaki!" Light finally snapped, thrusting his hands onto the table with a loud bang. L did not even wince at his sudden outburst. "What will it take to convince you that I am not Kira? We've already caught Higuchi and there is a pile of evidence that points to the fact that I am not Kira! What are you even basing any of this on?"

"Simple, Light kun," L stated nonchalantly, plopping another sugar cube into his tea. "To help me explain, I will use this book." His fingers swept along the keyboard of his computers and within a second, an illustration of a book appeared on the screen in front of him. The task members crowded around, curious as to what the title could possibly be.

"Peter Rabbit?" Matsuda asked as if it was a question.

L ignored the man, continuing with what he had been explaining. "Let us say that you and Kira are the same and that you are represented by Peter Rabbit."

"But I'm not Kira!" Light said.

"Hypothetical, Light kun," L said, obviously annoyed by his interruption. "If I may continue, the vegetable patch represents the world, particularly Japan, and McGregor depicts me. Now, if any of you do not know this story, Peter Rabbit was a rabbit whose hunger drove him to eat the vegetables in Mr. McGregor's garden, just as Kira kills the people in Japan. McGregor tries to chase him away and put an end to the carnage just as I am attempting to do here."

"This is ridiculous, Ryuzaki," Light interrupted.

L shot him something that could be considered a death stare. "If you would let me finish. Anyways, Peter Rabbit can almost be credited to thinking that he is better than anyone, something such as a god complex, and finds himself wanting more food and eating the many vegetables that he has no right to eat. I would consider this a quest for power. There is no doubt to 'McGregor' that Peter is guilty."

"Ryuzaki, what about innocent until proven guilty?"

"Well, he was caught in the act."

"You have no evidence of my crimes!" Light shouted.

L took a long sip of his tea, barely containing his smirk. "I thought we were talking hypothetically, Light kun.

* * *

~AN~

Not exactly a classic... more like a classic to kindergarteners. Oh well! Happy Easter... or to people who don't celebrate it... Happy Spring!


	4. Tom Sawyer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note... or Tom Sawyer... and sadly we have no apples in my house...**

* * *

"What an idiotic concept," Light muttered under his breath angrily, closing the book entitled Tom Sawyer shut in front of him and setting it aside. He massaged his temples, closing his eyes as he relaxed. His teacher had assigned them a novel project and he had just finished his moments ago.

"Something wrong, Light-kun?" L asked from a few feet away, his fingers poised on his laptop, ready to type, while his eyes studied Light with amusement. "Did not like the ending?" he asked, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Light sighed, glaring at L. "Ryuzaki, I don't particularly like your attitude right now," he deadpanned, causing L to smirk. He found enjoyment out of irritating Light. "And anyways, I did not like the premise. It just seemed all too unlikely to ever happen."

L took a long sip of his tea, staring at the boy with curiosity. He wheeled his chair closer to Light so that he could stare at the boy and give him his undivided attention. Light leaned back as he tried to put a little more distance between the two. L stared at him with his thumb placed delicately at his lips.

"How is it unlikely, Light-kun?" L asked, chewing on his thumbnail.

"Well, the whole idea that a boy could convince other to do work for him is…" Light began.

"Not so farfetched," L interjected, receiving a scowl from Light.

"Yes," Light said, moving on. "But the idea that he got them to do work for him by making _them_ give _him_ things is just idiotic."

L pondered this, his eyes staring at Light intently. Finally, he answered, "Hmm, you are right, Light-kun. That idea does sound moronic. Who would want to do work and give someone something such as an apple. Most sane people would not even want to do work if their employer gave them nothing but an apple."

"An apple!" Ryuk shouted. He appeared next to Light, looking at the boy with pleading eyes. He held out his skeletal hands to Light, jumping up and down. "Please can I have one! I'll do anything!" he cried, withdrawal symptoms beginning to make themself present.

Light shot a look at L as he shrugged. L chuckled, looking at the boy beside him. "I rest my case."

* * *

**~AN~**

**Ryuk is not sane at all...**

**It's been a while and I am sorry to whoever is still reading... I've been busy with all the other stories that I have and have totally neglected this story... that is until I was painting my fence with strongandsilentalchemist and I got this idea after being called Tom Sawyer by my (mean *cough cough) neighbor... Anywho... hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh and thank you to xXsilver swordXx for the idea... I may have to use it... hopefully soon...**


	5. Go to Sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Note: the book does contain a swear word (naughty me!) but I don't say it... it's censored...**

* * *

Another night was drifting past. The halls of the Wammy House were silent, so silent that a pin could be dropped and the sound could be heard from the farthest room and echo throughout the halls. This was the time that the children at the house could be permitted rest from their studies. They could forget their worries and stress for at least one night.

But not all took advantage of this privilege. There was always one or two that drowsiness would not affect. For some, it was more frequent than others. Insomnia polluted their bodies, driving sleep from them.

That was how it was for L, the esteemed detective. The dark circles under his eyes, now practically permanent from lack of sleep, were evidence enough of the unending insomnia.

But he had grown so accustomed to the insomnia, that he often welcomed it like a long lost friend. Why fight a battle that you could never win?

But when L was still a young child, insomnia had not yet taken over, and his young body craved sleep so desperately. He became restless, wandering the halls at night before Mr. Wammy would find him and escort him back to his room. Soon, even Mr. Wammy's eyes became rimmed with darkness.

What started this is a question that many ask. But that is a question that could never be possibly answered. No, the real question is how did Mr. Wammy deal with L's midnight wanderings without going completely insane?

The true answer is he did go a bit insane.

But one book changed all of that.

One book was all it took to scare L into never waking Mr. Wammy again.

OOO

Mr. Wammy rubbed his eyes. The clock read 2:00 AM, a new record. A young L was standing next to him, his thumb resting on his lips cutely. He was crying softly, wanting to fall asleep but not being able to. It had become routine, a routine that Mr. Wammy now loathed.

At his wits end, Mr. Wammy decided to try something new, something that he had never thought he would ever resort to.

He would read the young L a book.

This book was different than the other fairytales and children's nursery rhymes. This book was not intended for young children. It was intended for the parent struggling with a child who refused to sleep.

Nonetheless, it expressed Mr. Wammy's feelings to the fullest.

"L," he said, a bit sweetly but with a hint of malice, "I'm going to read you a new story. Maybe this will stop your insomnia problems.

L nodded in response, drawing his legs close to his body and sitting next to Mr. Wammy.

"This book is entitled Go the F*** to Sleep."

And so, L, practically scarred from the book and its use of profanity, never woke Mr. Wammy at night. He took to the library, where he could be in complete silence and not disturb anyone at the Wammy House.

* * *

**~AN~**

**I feel like I need to do some explaining so here it goes:**

**1) it's not a classic but it should be... this story is not going to be all those classics that we all know and are forced to read...**

**2) this was written by a man who, after dealing with his daughter who would not go to sleep, wrote this book**

**3) it's pretty much a picture book that displays what pretty much all parents think when their baby wakes up at two in the morning... (such as "I know you're not thirsty... that's complete *beep beep*") and stuff like that... it's pretty funny if you see the book with the fun cute pictures...**

**4) I haven't exactly read the book... I've only seen the pages that Samuel Jackson has read on TV XP**

**5) I do think Watari probably did not appreciate L's insomnia... it would drive anyone a bit insane**

**6) thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	6. Animal Farm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, its characters, this book, or any apples... how sad...**

* * *

Light tapped his finger thoughtfully on his desk, the tapping echoing in his empty room. The only light in the room came from the small desk light situated in the corner of his desk. The Death Note lay open in front of him with a pen beside it, taunting him with its power. It looked as though it were screaming, "Write in me."

"How? How can I do this?" Light mumbled to himself. Ryuk looked up at him from where he was laying on the bed, curious, his head cocked to the side much like a puppy.

"What are you mumbling about, Light. Something wrong?" he asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"All I want to do is cleanse the world and make it my own. It seemed so easy for them. But how?" he continued to ramble, ignoring Ryuk's question.

"Hello?" Ryuk asked, getting up from the bed and shaking a hand in front of Light's face. Light finally looked up at the shinigami with annoyance.

"Can't you see I'm busy, Ryuk?" he snapped.

Ryuk shrugged. "Well I wouldn't bug you if I wasn't curious. You keep mumbling to yourself and it sounds kind of insane."

"I am completely sane!" Light snapped, then, calmed himself, speaking in a slightly softer tone, "I just read this book is all. It gave me some ideas but I still don't know how they manage to take over the world."

"Sure, you are completely sane," Ryuk mumbled, picking up the book on Light's desk and thumbing through it. "Animal Farm?" he asked. "What the hell?"

Light snatched the book away, putting it on his bookshelf. "The main character takes over his "farm" with little resistance. He rules over all of the followers without rebellion. I just don't understand though. He's a pig, and yet, he can order the other animals around even though many are much bigger than he is. How can a pig manage to take over, but I find myself struggling to not be caught?"

Ryuk had retreated to the bed once more and was slowing eating a shiny, red apple, dangling it above his mouth delicately. "You say something, Light?" he asked.

Light frowned, turning back to the notebook, closing it and setting it inside his desk. "Never mind. I didn't expect you to understand."

OOO

"Why is Light-kun talking to himself, and about pigs taking over a farm, nonetheless?" L asked himself. He shrugged. He would never understand Light's actions.

* * *

**~AN~**

**Long time no write story. So here's a little something. It's not much and I don't think it's the best but it will do. I know what I'm going to do for the next one... so yeah... Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I don't know why people don't like this book. It makes the Russian Revolution much more interesting... I don't know. Maybe it's just me...**

**Lightbulb is not sane! Never has been and never will be! And I like the idea that L might be seeing him talking to "himself" Because that would be hilarious! XD**


	7. Wuthering Heights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wuthering Heights or Death Note!**

* * *

"Light!" Misa exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders. He was sitting on the couch, trying to read over some of the police files about Kira. At least, he was attempting to.

"What is it?" he snapped a little too harshly, causing Misa to pout.

"Why do you get so mad at me?" she whined.

Light sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I was trying to find out what L has on us to make sure we don't get caught and, you know, thrown in jail. But that's not as important as what you're about to tell me." Sarcasm was heavy in his voice.

"Well, that's important, too, but I have something I want to show you," she squealed. She pulled from behind her a book, thrusting it at Light. "I just finished reading this and I couldn't put it down. It's so romantic and beautiful."

Light took it from her, reading the cover. It was called Wuthering Heights. He had heard of it before but hadn't wanted to read it. It looked to him like a novel only girls could enjoy.

"Misa, I really don't care to read that," Light said, turning back to his research. She intercepted him, closing the lid of his laptop teasingly.

"Oh, but it's a great book. It all about romance and a beautiful love two people share. It reminds me of us, Light," Misa said, snuggling closer to him.

"That doesn't sound like my kind of book," Light said.

Misa huffed. "Oh right, you're only into the books that you can write someone's name down and kill them. I understand."

Light stopped reaching for his laptop, retracting his hand and groaning. She was playing the guilt card.

"Fine, tell me one thing I will like about this book," he said, sitting back and deciding to let her have her moment of fun. He had plenty of time to do more research.

Misa clapped her hands with a smile. "It's not just a romantic novel. There's plenty of cool things like ghosts and abuse and all that boy stuff. You'll like the action parts."

Light sighed once more. "Fine," he said, grabbing the book. "If I promise to read it will you let me continue researching to make sure we don't get thrown in jail?"

Misa nodded. "Of course, Light."

Light continued, talking to Misa as if he were talking to a five-year-old. "And if I don't like it after reading it will you promise to not approach me on the subject ever again."

Misa nodded again. "Yes."

"Fine," Light said, cracking open the book. "This shouldn't take too long to read."

~One hour later~

Light blinked, staring at the page in front of him. He was so confused.

"Why are they both named Catherine and which one are they talking about?" he asked himself, turning back to the family tree located at the beginning of the text.

This book was going to take him longer than he thought.

* * *

**~AN~**

**Wow it's been a long time. Sorry about that. I hope some of you might still be interested in this story. For that I thank you. Hopefully I will be updating more often now that my Naruto story is finally done! :)**

**We had to read this last year and I remember one of the things that I did not like was that the whole Catherine thing. Sometimes I did not know which Catherine they were addressing. It seems stupid now but I blame lack of sleep back when we were reading it.**

**Thanks to anyone still reading. Leave any suggestions for chapters you want to see and I may write them depending on what story and whether I've read it or not.**


	8. Macbeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own either works mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

A lone boy sat in a room. A knife glitters in his hand, hovering over a sharpening stone. He held it as if it were an extension of his arm. It looked as if the boy was used to wielding it. His eyes followed the movement of the knife back and forth as it grinded against the stone.

The door to his room opened but the boy did not turn to greet the visitor. He continued in his trance, moving the knife up and down. Up and down.

"Beyond what are you doing?" the visitor asked, a bit annoyed. He had been listening to the incessant mumbling of the boy for an hour now, and it was getting on his last nerve.

The boy named Beyond began mumbling to himself incoherently. The visitor stepped closer in order to hear him better though he kept his distance out of an instinctive sense of fear.

He heard Beyond mumble, "Kill them all," rocking back and forth, his eyes focused ahead without seeing the man.

"What?" the man asked a bit alarmed. He took a notepad out of his pocket, jotting down a few notes under the name "Beyond."

"Out damned spot out I say," Beyond kept muttering. His eyes began to search the room, glancing over the visitor without showing any signs of recognition.

The man looked at the book open at Beyond's side. He picked it up but Beyond did not react in the slightest. It was entitled "Macbeth." A few of the pages had been marked, and the visitor was a bit disgusted to see red staining a few of the pages. Upon further investigation, he realized that the red substance was Beyond's own blood.

The man put the book under his arm, leaving the room and locking the door behind him. An audible clank sounded as the lock slid into place.

"Poor sick bastard. Can't even tell a book from reality."

Beyond kept rocking himself back and forth, his arms restrained by a straight jacket. His eyes traced the contours of an invisible knife, planning his revenge.

* * *

**~AN~**

**Thank you for those of you still reading who have reviewed with your kind words. It is because of you that I am writing this chapter. That and because my piano class allows for much time to do anything besides practicing piano. Stay tuned for more shorts! Any ideas, review or PM me!**


	9. Hunger Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. **

Ryuk looked over Light's shoulder with interest. The boy's hadn't stopped scribbling in the Death Note for over an hour now. Light had not even looked up at the Shinigami when Ryuk had asked for an apple. Ryuk was starting to feel

sick from lack of apples. His body begin to stiffen. The handstands would be next he knew for sure.

He drifted in front of Light, waving his hand in the boy's face.

"Hey, Light," he said urgently. "Remember when I told you how it's not pretty when I don't get an apple, well I'm feeling like doing handstands now! So will you please stop writing in that thing and give me an apple?"

The boy continued furiously writing. Ryuk looked down at the boy, his eyes looking more crazed than usual. If he could, he might have strangled the boy. It was moments like these when Ryuk contemplating killing the boy with his Death Note early, despite the consequences he might face because of it.

"Light?" He asked, irritation in his voice.

Light sighed, looking up at the Shinigami and feigning interest. "What?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't hear me," Ryuk whined. "I need an apple! What are you writing that is so important anyways? Did that many people commit a crime today?"

Light chuckled slightly at Ryuk's whiny tone. "I don't have to justify what I do to you."

Ryuk rolled his eyes, grabbing the Death Note from Light and peering at the pages.

"Cato, Clove, Marvel... Who the hell are these people?" Ryuk asked.

Light snatched the book back, defensively clutching it to his body. "They are evil people. Here read this." He tossed the Shinigami a book which Ryuk caught with ease.

He turned the book over to read the title. "The Hunger Games," he mused, "Isn't this the book that all the girls are fawning over right now? I think I saw your sister reading this earlier. Is this her copy or your own?"

The Shinigami actually felt the need to laugh at the boy now.

Light glared at him. "Sayu left it laying out so I thought I might read it. It does not matter what they are. They are still criminals," he said.

Ryuk shook his head. "It's just a book, light. You can't write down the names of fictional characters to kill them. It doesn't work that way."

Ryuk's body began to tilt to the right, and within seconds the Shinigami was upside down, his face contorted in a weird, apple-deprived look of pain.

Light turned away, muttering under his breath, "But they did all die. And not _all_ characters. I didn't write Rue's name of course."

**~AN~**

**Thanks to **PandaEyedDetective **for reminding me of Hunger Games. I actually had that on my list of books to do forever but don't know where that list went. **

**Seriously, would Light be that crazy to write the names of fictional characters in the Death Note... I think yes! **

**Thanks for your continued support and feel free to review and share any ideas you have or want me to write. I read all of them (even if I don't do all of them know that I love the support and I probably only do not write them because I have not read the story...)**


	10. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor Harry Potter!**

* * *

It was an ordinary and exceptionally sunny day at the Wammy House. A group of children were outside kicking a soccer ball up and down the lawn while others simply sat out to enjoy the sun. These were the few occasions when the Wammy children could simply forget their troubles and partake in childish activities.

Though not all of the children partook in this particular day's activities. Two boys sat near the window overlooking the front entrance to the large estate. One kept looking at the other boy out of the corner of his eye as if sizing the boy up.

"Near, Mello, aren't you going to come and play with us?" a girl, Linda, asked from the doorway. She and another group of children were heading toward the back door, toys in hand. When the boys did not answer, she tried again. "It's a beautiful day. You two should really come outside and enjoy the sunshine."

One of her companions shook his head. "It's not worth it, Linda. They're not coming. Let's go," he said, ushering her away. She took one look back, gathered her art supplies, and left the two to their staring.

_I won't let him beat me_, thought one boy. He was the one called Mello who kept glaring at the other boy, Near, out of the corner of his eye. _I will beat him! I know I will._

The other boy sat silently, playing with a lock of his white hair, curling it back and forth between his fingers. One leg was drawn to his chest, the other touching the floor lightly. He did not seem to take notice of the other boy, instead focusing his attention outside.

Just then, another boy passed by the entrance to the room in which they were sitting. The boy stopped, stared at the two of them, before sighing.

"What are you two doing now?" he asked, though he did not know why he cared. He should be out playing with the others right now.

"Waiting," Near replied without taking his eyes off the entrance.

The other boy took off his orange goggles to get a better view of the entrance. "Waiting for what?" he asked.

Mello sighed. "We're waiting for our letters."

The other boy looked at the boy in confusion. "Letters?"

Near answered this time, "Our letters to Hogwarts of course."

"Near thinks he's going to get one, but I know that I'm going to be the one to get it," Mello claimed.

The other boy laughed aloud. The other two looked at him in annoyance and slight anger. "What's so funny, Matt?" Mello asked.

Matt could barely stop laughing as he explained, "You two got too caught up in those Harry Potter book, huh? You know that stuff is all made up."

Mello nearly kicked Matt for his insolence. "Shut up, it's definitely real. I'm going to escape this place and have a better life."

"The mail has arrived," Near said under his breath, just loud enough for Mello to hear.

The two rushed to see the mail, Matt arriving first, snatching it away from the others. He opened one, throwing the others aside. His face lit up with excitement as he read.

The other two searched through the mail only to find that they did not receive any mail.

"I'm going to Hogwarts," Matt said excitedly, causing the other two to stop in surprise.

"What!?" Mello yelled in exasperation. "How could this happen?"

Mello and Near looked at each other in sadness, tears actually coming to their eyes.

Matt stared at them for another minute or so before dropping the letter and laughing. His eyes filled with tears as the other two boys stared at him in confusion.

"You guys are such fools."

* * *

**~AN~**

**Figured I'd post another chapter for those of you still reading and reviewing since I have no idea when the next time I post will be (though I seem to post more when I have good suggestions that are fun to write). **

**Did anyone else wait for their letter to Hogwarts when they were younger? 'Cause I'm still waiting...**


End file.
